Juntos
by Risana Ho
Summary: No más mensajes, no más correos de voz o vídeo llamadas. ¡Y una pared no sería nada!


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son obra de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo no gano nada. Esta historia ya la tenía, pero la dejo por aquí, por si a alguien le interesa XD

.

**Juntos**

.

_By_ _R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke se removió entre las sabanas cuando el inconfundible tono de su móvil terminó con el agradable silencio de su habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces y tardó unos segundo en despertarse por completo, estiró sus brazos removiendo cada uno de sus entumidos músculos y, una vez en condiciones, buscó el origen del ruido, encontrando su objetivo sobre el buró. Sabía a quién pertenecía aquel mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó la sencilla nota:

_«De: Naruto Uzumaki. Título: ninguno_

_Buenas! Que tengas un excelente día, teme :D»_

A cualquier persona le parecía absurdo interrumpir su descanso a temprana hora sólo por leer unas cuantas palabras, no obstante, para alguien como él representaba demasiado. Cada vez que Uzumaki salía en dirección a su trabajo le enviaba un mensaje para despertarlo. Los dos últimos años lejos de ése rubio idiota le habían enseñado –aún en contra de su voluntad y orgullo– a valorarlo. Ahí solo, resguardado de miradas escépticas e incrédulas, pudo sonreír ligeramente. Apenas levantó una comisura de sus labios, pero significaba un gesto bastante sobresaliente. Desistió de sus pensamientos _cursis_ y sus dedos teclearon a prisa una respuesta corta.

_«De: Sasuke Uchiha. Título: ninguno_

_Buenos días, ¿desde cuándo tan madrugador, dobe? ¬¬»_

No esperó respuesta, apagó el aparato y lo dejó nuevamente sobre el buró. Sabía que Naruto no le contestaría hasta la noche con un; _«Todo bien, descansa»_. Bajó de la cama, caminando directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha antes de prepararse a su primera clase. En el trayecto miró la fecha de su calendario.

No podía creer que habían pasado bastante tiempo con la misma rutina.

Media hora después, listo para iniciar su jornada, entró a la cocina a preparase el desayuno. Mientras esperaba su café un maullido y un ronroneo captó su atención, miró a sus pies y sintió la cabeza del regordete felino frotándose contra su pierna. ¡Cierto! Debía darle comida al gato. Su único compañero desde que éste lo visitaba en su balcón. Sacó una lata de atún y vertió una porción considerable en el recipiente. Colocó el platito en el suelo, en esa misma posición –cuclillas–, pasó su mano sobre la cabeza del minino. Cuando acariciaba el suave pelaje del gato recordaba el cabello rubio de Naruto. Muchas veces antes lo había hecho; cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que Naruto estaba acostado a su lado, a unos centímetros de él rodeándolo con los brazos, y no a kilómetros de distancia. Patético. Jamás admitiría que ese abrazo ilusorio lo reconfortaba. Igual que sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, las caricias en la espalda, sus sonrisas tontas o el calor de su cuerpo.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentirse vulnerable. ¿Quién imaginaria que él tendría ese tipo de sentimientos? Únicamente Naruto. Los demás no le importaban.

Muchas veces durante ese tiempo solo estuvo a punto de escribirle: «¿Puedes venir?» Pero su gran orgullo no le dejaba concluir frase, al final acababa enviando un mensaje en blanco. Y aún sin una sola palabra, Naruto le marcaba y le decía que iría a verlo.

La última vez no pudo evitar sonreír al terminar la llamada.

Sin embargo, recientemente los mensajes disminuían, los días en donde a cada oportunidad Naruto mandaba mensajes para saber qué hacía, comía o simplemente para insultarle, parecían haber llegado a su fin. ¿Naruto estaba cansándose de su relación a larga distancia? ¿Había encontrado a otra persona? Dicen que amor de lejos, amor de pen… pensarlo mucho. ¡No! Uzumaki podría ser un idiota hiperactivo, pero un idiota hiperactivo sincero. Si existiera otra persona lo sabría. Bufó molesto.

No ganaría nada pensando suposiciones tontas, debía darse prisa a su primera clase.

.

N&S

.

Naruto escuchó la alarma de salida dando por terminada su jornada laboral y limpió el sudor de su frente con el brazo. Trabajar en la industria de la construcción era pesado, pero la buena paga reducía bastante el dolor físico. Recogió sus cosas dispuesto a ir directo a casa y tomar un merecido descanso. Al salir sintió la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó a prisa y leyó de manera rápida.

_«De: Sasuke Uchiha. Título: ninguno_

_Descansa, usuratonkachi»_

Dos palabras que le alegraron, sintiendo culpa al mismo tiempo.

Sus constantes mensajes con Sasuke se habían reducido. ¡Una acción inverosímil! Casi tenía que amarrarse las manos para no sacar el celular y enviarle un mensaje, o llamarlo y escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué? Porque decidió –y prometió a sí mismo– que reduciría la distancia que los separaba. Gracias a su arduo trabajo consiguió el dinero suficiente y alquilar un cuarto en la ciudad, estudió como loco para entrar a otra universidad cercana a la de Sasuke, con ayuda de una beca reduciría los gastos. Y confiaba en Sasuke. Le preocupaba saber que cada semana una chica diferente le declaraba su amor al pelinegro, le estrujaba las entrañas, pero confiaba en él. Sólo necesitaba una semana más. Siete días y lograría su objetivo, valdría la pena su abstinencia por Uchiha.

—Estaremos juntos-_ttebayo_.

.

N&S

.

El viento sopló fuerte, removiendo con insistencia sus mechones brunos, recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal de su ventana y observó la imagen urbana de la ciudad. Vivía en el tercer piso y aquella vista le agradaba bastante, al grado de pasar sus tardes libres en la misma posición. Unos cuantos gritos le hicieron mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con un camión de mudanzas, dos hombres sacaban algunos muebles, gritaban entre ellos para cargarlos y entraban tambaleándose. Al parecer un nuevo inquilino acababa de mudarse. Recordó que el único apartamento disponible estaba al lado del suyo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería su nuevo vecino? Jamás fue curioso ni entrometido, aunque las pertenencias de aquél recién llegado le parecían peculiares. ¿Una caja completa de ramen instantáneo? ¿Quién tendría tan pésimo gusto culinario? Sólo conocía a una persona, y pensar que otro sujeto compartía el mismo gusto le causaba dolor de estómago. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—_Dobe._

Aquél idiota tenía una semana sin mandarle un maldito mensaje. Y peor aún, cada vez que intentaba preguntarle, desistía al segundo. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo deseaba tenerlo frente a él y darle un puñetazo en la cara por sacar aquél lado indeciso de su personalidad. Su humor empeoró. Observó nuevamente la mudanza, sin el propósito de parecer un buen vecino, no perdería el tiempo presentándose a un tonto que no tenía ganas de conocer. Cerró la ventana de un tirón y se recostó sobre su cama con la intención de dormir tempano, pero el sonido de algunos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su cometido. Fastidiado, abandonó su habitación yendo en dirección a la entrada.

—¡Voy!

¿Quién podría ser? No esperaba a nadie, y el insistente golpeteo comenzaba a irritarle. Sasuke abrió de golpe, preparado para mandarle una cruda mirada al individuo que osaba quebrar la madera de su puerta, aunque ni siquiera pudo soltar la primera palabra cuando el sujeto saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza. Estuvo tentado a golpearlo, no obstante, al identificar esos inconfundibles cabellos rubios se dio por vencido. Sus propios brazos parecieron tomar vida propia y apretaron la espalda de Naruto, juntado más sus cuerpos. ¡A la mierda su orgullo! Había extrañado el calor de ese imbécil.

Naruto lo soltó, solo para mirarlo directo a los ojos; azul y ébano se encontraron. No requirieron de las palabras para decir lo que sentían. Ninguno de los dos perdió la oportunidad de unir sus labios en el primer beso de la tarde. No dentro de un sueño o un anhelo, sino en la realidad. Una realidad que les daba la oportunidad de estar reunidos otra vez.

—Estoy en casa, _bastardo_.

—Bienvenido, _idiota._

¡Ah! Nada como los insultos cariñosos. Uzumaki rió. Entre algunos tropezones ambos entraron al pequeño apartamento. El rubio observó el sillón a su alcance y no dudó en llegar hasta éste y dejarse caer; él sobre Sasuke. Uchiha quiso protestar, pero tenía una pregunta más importante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? —¿Sería sólo una vista?

Uzumaki no dejó de sonreír.

—A partir de hoy soy tu nuevo vecino. ¡Tendrás que soportarme, _teme_!

Sasuke no comprendió al momento, requirió de unos cuantos segundo más para salir de la impresión. ¿Vecino? ¡Vecino! Naruto asintió, sin necesidad de más preguntas. El rubio comenzó a explicarle sus planes; sobre sus ahorros y el examen de admisión a su nueva universidad. Aunque no pudo escaparse del golpe que Sasuke le dio cuando éste entendió la razón de sus escasos mensajes. ¡Y él preocupándose por cosas absurdas!

No pudieron evitar sentirse plenamente, sabiendo que finalmente estarían juntos, tal vez no en la misma casa... ¿Pero qué importa? ¿Qué sería una pared de diferencia comparada con varios kilómetros? Nada. A Sasuke no le importó reír disimuladamente. Contrario a él, la sonrisa de Naruto parecía cada vez más grande.

No más mensajes, no más correos de voz o video llamadas. Su relación a larga distancia por fin había terminado.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Este fic lo escribí para un concurso, pero como no había tenido tiempo de subirlo a esta página (FF), pues aquí lo dejo, se supone que está basado en un doujinshi muy lindo (esto sería algo así como la continuación o segunda parte de él). El dou se llama; "**__Relación a larga distancia__**" y lo pueden encontrar en **__Feel Good Yaoi__**. Y hay muchos más muy buenos :D**_

_**Así que por último, se merece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
